


The Poisoned Youth

by naeviastark



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The 100, Other, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeviastark/pseuds/naeviastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wondered if the three of them were destined to die. She wondered if they were going to die apart of each other because of their death sentences as criminals, or together, for the lack of air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisoned Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meanpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanpancake/gifts).



> The 100 au! In case you don't know the 100: the human race is living in a spaceship and when criminals are underage, they go to jail until they are 18 and get to have a trial that decides between their life and death. When criminals are older than 18, they get executed without trial.
> 
> Warnings: mention of drugs abuse, some death talk here and there.

Aramis is caught when ne is 16. 

Nir father was a pharmacist and nir mother a nurse-slash-doctor (even as the fourth generation living in space, there was still a lack of people who wanted to study medicine), so it didn’t come as a surprise that Aramis had learned to make nir own medicine.

What it did come as a surprise was that a) Aramis had stolen herbs from their parents to make them, and therefore ‘from the entire population which is probably punishable with death’ and b) that nir girlfriend had broken up with nem the day before.

Okay, the second point might not have been such a big surprise. But it had lead Aramis to hide in what ne firstly confused for a cleaning cabinet but that was actually filled with wires and beeping machines.

Aramis had been there for around a day, which was the original –and dramatic- plan. Taken to practice though, after an hour ne had been bored and tried to get out, but ne couldn’t open the door and was forced to stay there and pass the time with the only thing ne had with nem, their drugs.

The guards had been looking for nem, the Arc was a small spaceship and there wasn’t a lot of people living in it, making it strange for a kid to dissapear without trace, and found nem smoking. That’s what the report said but Aramis couldn’t remember anything of it, thus making it beliveable. Ne just rememberd being thrown into a jail.

Nir last thought before slipping from the world again had been 'I don’t care'. 

*

Porthos is caught when he is 15.

Charon and Flea had promised it was okay. They have access to this part of the ship. They do this a lot. By this they mean opening up the spaceship doors and floating right into space.

Porthos knew they were in trouble when they heard footsteps. They are already back inside the ship and the doors are closed, but Charon and Flea still had their space suits on. Flea takes her suit fast and runs away. This has happened before, they know the deal. Run and don’t look back.

Porthos can see Charon struggling with his suit. If he doesn’t help, he thinks, Charon won’t be able to get away with it. Porthos forgets the deal and stays. They manage to take the suit off between the two, but the footsteps are around the corner.

A second long glance is enough for them to communicate. Charon is 19 years old, being caught as a criminal when you are not a kid means instant death.

Porthos stays behind to entertain the guards so Charon will be able to do his escape. Of course this earns him to get caught in his place.  
He is manhandled by the guards into a cell, even if he wasn’t resisting. He screams a string of curses after the guards closed the door.

His last thought before sleeping that night is 'Fuck it'. He doesn’t have a family that will miss him. Charon and Flea will, but they know the deal. If you don’t run, you get caught.

*

Milady is caught when she is 17.

She always thought stealing was going to take her to her metaphorical grave. It turns out she was wrong, althought it was part of the process.

She is climbing through the inside stairs hidding inside the walls of the ship when she caughts the committe talking. The chancellor says the population in the Arc is growing, the food is starting to be a problem (unsurprisingly), the room is starting to be a problem. And lastly the air, it’s starting to be a problem too.

There’s a leak, somewhere in the ship, they don’t say where. Nobody has been able to fix it for months. At this rate, suriving another year is a fantasy, unless they find alternative solutions.

Milady stays quietly where she is while they discuss options. Killing people to reduce the population seems to be the best bet.

She curses out loud before she even realizes what she is doing.

There’s a silence on the other side, and then the door under her opens up and she looks down into the eyes of the chancellor. She climbs the stairs fast and manages to escape, but he knows her face, the population might be growing, but it’s still small enough to know everyone in it.

An hour later a guard drags her out of the room, the other guard lying on the floor unconcious. The guard at her side says picking up a fight with one of them is punishable by death, she won’t get away with it. She thinks about the reduction of the population. None of them might get away with it.

She laughs and her bloody lip stings, but she keeps grinning to piss off the guard. He throws her in a jail without a second look.  
Her thought as she sees the white door closing is 'We are all fucked.'

*

Milady thought her first breakfast at jail was going to be one more step into hell. To her surprise Aramis pushed her over to the table ne and Porthos shared and Porthos smiled at her apologetically.

“Sorry, ne is been in jail for so long anyone new is like a personal gift for nir boring life. I’m Porthos.”

Milady stares at Aramis angrily, “Milady,” and turning to Porthos she adds “We were in class together.”

Porthos chuckles, “Ah, yeah, I thought you wouldn’t remember me”

Milady raises her eyebrows at him as if to signal, ‘impossible’.

“And I’m Aramis d’Herblay. Our cells are actually pretty close, I heard you screaming yesterday” Aramis offers nir hand but she ignores it.  
She feels herself blushing, “Thought the walls weren’t so thin.”

Aramis grins at her, “It’s fine, anything out of the ordinary is fun for us.”

Milady looks suspicious “How long have you been in here?”

Porthos answers, “Two years and ‘Mis has been here for a year”

Milady nods and ignores the fact that all of them seem to be around the same age, and of what that means.

On her second night in jail, after saying goodbye at their room doors after dinner, Milady finds herself thinking she wants to see them again tomorrow.

*

Time happens fast. It turns out jail isn’t as bad as expected. Sure, most of the time they have to spend it inside a white solitary room, but for Milady, that’s better than working her ass off for 12 hours a day.

They share two meals in the dinning room and have lunch alone in their rooms. Sometimes there is no lunch. Milady wonders if it’s a punishment or part of what got her here. There’s not enough food.

In the weekends (or what could really be random days, Milady doesn’t bother to have a calendar) they get to hang out together in another white big room. 

In her months there she learns that Porthos and Aramis are roomates and, in Aramis words, lovers. Porthos wrinkles his nose and Milady wonders how much of that is actually truth, or if none at all. The two of them are really close, but she soon learns Aramis seems to be close with everyone, including herself.

Before them, Milady wasn’t a tactile person, hardly ever had a friend, besides the girls working with her, who had come to visit her a few times since she landed in jail. She guessed Anne and Constance were just trying to be polite, or pitied her.

Now, seeing Porthos and Aramis meant having a welcome hug and an arm around her shoulders, or a hand in her knee. She didn’t need these touches before, but now they were what kept her going without losing her mind.

She wondered if they had fixed the leak or not. She wondered if the three of them were destined to die. She wondered if they were going to die apart of each other because of their death sentences as criminals, or together, for the lack of air.

Milady’s last thought before sleeping was always a silent prayer. 'Please don’t take them away from me'.

*

Milady is under the rain. The thunders are loud, louder than what she thought they would be. It’s obviously a dream, because there’s no rain in space, plus there’s dirt under her bare feet. The air smells like chemicals and the herbs Aramis describes sometimes.

The memory of Aramis comes accompanied of nir dreams. Aramis says ne dreams about the sun, sand, the sea. Milady made fun of nem, it’s impossible to dream about something you have never seen she says. I have seen it in videos Aramis would answer in nir ‘isn’t it obvious’ voice.

She needs to find Aramis, tell nem about the dream. She starts walking towards where she thinks Aramis would be. Where she thinks she hears nem cry.

Aramis is sitting in the middle of flourecent trees, nir body surrounded in flourecent butterflies that fly away when she gets close to nem.

“Why are you crying, baby?” she tries to be sweet, but it’s confusing, for once, she never had to calm someone down, and secondly, it’s just a dream, it shouldn’t matter.

“He is dead,” Aramis mumbles.

Milady’s throat closes against her will. How long has she been asleep? Porthos’ trial was supposed to be in the morning. Today he was gonna be gone from their lives. One way or another. Launched into space or into real life, away from jail.

She shakes her head, trying to stop her tears, “He isn’t, I didn’t say goodbye, he wouldn’t leave me without saying goodbye” as she says it she realizes it would be a very Porthos thing to do. 

Aramis lifts nir head, nir eyes flourecent and empty, “We are all dead anyway.”

Running away seems like a good option. She is grateful when the forest dissapears and it’s changed with the white floors of her cell. She fell to the floor on her sleep and her heart is beating fast. Coming out of a nightmare to enter another.

There’s noises outside and she hurries to the door and starts banging on it. They must be taking Porthos away. Why is there so much noise?  
A guard opens her door and she is ready to run pass him to get to Porthos but she feels the needle of the injection before she has time to see it.

A fog spreads in her brain as she hears someone screaming 'What the hell is going on'.

*

She wakes up inside a travelling space ship. At least that’s what a grinning Aramis says next to her. She doesn’t pay attention to nir excited noises, looking worriedly for Porthos. She can’t see him among the rest of the travellers. He must be dead, maybe she slept all day and the trial passed. Maybe he was find guilty and she will never see him again.

She doesn’t feel herself hyperventilating but Aramis’ hand is in her arm and nir voice is smooth in her ear. 

“He is here, sweetheart, we are all okay,” ne points out to the vague direction at nir left, and Porthos is there. His chest is moving, so he is alive, but his eyes are closed. She looks at Aramis for reasurrance.

“They gave us drugs to get us inside the ship, and also this,” ne points at a watch on nir wrist, “it means they don’t want us dead, you see, they get our vital signs and stuff from this thing.”

Milady bites her lip, “Then why are we here?”

“We are going home,” Aramis grins to her “earth.”

They stay silent the rest of the trip.

*

The first night on earth is wrapped in confusing feelings, and a lot of them. Exciment, fear and relief seem to be the ones they all share. 

They are a group of a hundred kids, all thrown from jail into earth. Just like that. Their families, their chancellor, sent a bunch of criminals to earth, to determinate if humans will be able to survive on it. Milady laughs, thinking about the guard that took her to her cell all those months back. She got away with it, they all did.

That night the three of them make a tent, and sleep in each others arms. It feels familiar, somehow, even if it’s the first time they are able to do it. And when Porthos kisses both of them goodnight, it feels nothing short of perfect.

She used to think she was gonna die young, and yes, there’s still a chance that that happens but she managed to find real friends, a family, a home. 

'I love you both' are her last words before she falls asleep the first night of her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> To those have have watched the 100 and know abt the flourecent forest: i tricked u.


End file.
